


Proving You Wrong

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, have some fluff and shenanigans, it's finals week, no plot was available in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Card games with an archangel are always an adventure.





	Proving You Wrong

"That isn't physically possible, Gabriel." You narrow your eyes at the archangel, your leg bouncing anxiously beneath table.

"Are you _really_ willing to make that bet, sugar?" The upward twitch to the corner of his mouth is almost distracting as you study his features.

He's thousands of years old, he's perfected his poker face and given the size of the pile of cards in the center of the table, you're not willing to risk it.

"Fine, I'll accept it. Two queens." You toss the cards down.

"Hold up, there's _no way_ \--"

"Dean, _don't._ " You level a stern look on the eldest Winchester and he holds up his hands in mock surrender.

"Fine, I won't call it."

"But I will." Gabriel interjects, leaning forward.

"Not allowed, remember? Angels can't call bullshit." You smirk smugly.

"Since when?" Gabriel frowns.

"Since the start of the  _game_ , were you even _listening_?" Dean glances towards the archangel.

"I rarely listen when you speak, Dean-O. It's always broody and... _you."_

 _"_ The hell does that mean?" Dean glares at him, turning in his chair slightly.

"No fighting. Sam, lay your kings."

"I wanted to call your bluff!" Gabriel turns his attention back to you.

"Tough luck, feathers." You grin smugly.

Sam starts to lay his cards when Gabriel holds up his hand, "Samsquatch, call her bluff."

"What? _No._ "

"She's bluffing. Those weren't three queens!"

"You're _right_. It was _two_." You grin at the archangel beside you.

" _Don't,_ " he holds up a finger at you before he turns back to Sam, "Call it!"

"I am _not_ risking you being wrong." Sam returns shortly.

"Have I ever been wrong about Y/N bluffing?"

"Yes."

Gabriel huffs, leaning back in his seat, " _Fine._ Lay your damn kings."

"One king."

"One ace." Castiel lays the card down deliberately.

"Okay, now I know that's a lie. Bullshit, Cas." You smirk, glancing at the angel before you turn the card over, revealing a ten.

"Oh, all of those cards are yours now, Cas." Dean chuckles, leaning back in his seat.

"Now _that_ isn't fair. You can call our bluff but we can't call yours." Gabriel protests.

"We can't read minds, you angels can. So, it's _definitely_ fair." You stick your tongue out at the archangel.

"That tongue belongs in your mouth or in mine, not out in the open." Gabriel returns smugly, a satisfied smirk spreading across his lips at the heat rising in your cheeks.

"Shut up." You manage after a moment, "Your turn."

"One two." He tosses the card down, whiskey locking on y/e/c beside him.

"One three." Your gaze drops to the table, ignoring the amused expressions across from you.

"Two fours." Dean drops the cards down before he takes a sip of his beer.

"Three fives."

"Bull...shit?" Castiel glances towards Sam, blue flickering to you for approval.

"Angels can't call--"

"He has half the deck, Sam." Dean points out.

"That's still not fair, if Cas can call it, why couldn't Gabriel for Y/N?"

"The man has a point." Gabriel smirks at you.

"Fine, angels can call bullshit. _No powers_ , understood?" You glance between the angels. 

"Scout's honor." Gabriel returns.

"Does that even work? You were never a Cub Scout." Dean frowns slightly.

"Just _roll_ with it, Dean-O."

"All right. Sammy, pick up the cards."

Sam waves his brother off as he adds the cards to his deck.

"Cas."

"Four sixes." Castiel lays the cards down, sifting through the massive deck in his hand.

"Two sevens." Gabriel adds the cards to the pile.

"Bullshit!" You smirk up at him.

He gestures to the two cards, inviting you to look.

Your confidence falters as you turn over the two sevens, "Son of a bitch. _How_?" You look up at him with a glare as you add all six cards to your deck.

"I just like proving you wrong." He grins, slinging an arm across the back of your chair.

You wrinkle your nose at him, but turn back to your cards.

"To be fair, you _probably_ should have chosen another number other than _seven_ to challenge me on. I _am_ the Trickster and seven is a lucky number." 

"Shove it, feathers." You return shortly, tossing a single eight into the center of the table.

"Oh, don't pout, sugar."

You ignore how close he is, keeping your eyes trained on the table as his fingers ghost across your back. There's a gentle current dancing along your spine just beneath your flannel, a cool whisper across warm flesh. You suppress the shudder, daring to steal a glance towards the archangel whose very much invested in his cards, trying, yet failing, to look innocent.

At some point, it's back to Gabriel and he hesitates, drumming his fingers on the wood and the cool whisper of his grace dissipates from your skin.

"Out of smug remarks?" Dean smirks.

"No one asked you, Dean-O."

"Lay the card, Gabriel."

Gabriel drops the card and Castiel looks at his brother, starting to speak before you jump in,  "Bullshit." You flip the card, a proud smile spreading across your lips when it's revealed to be an ace and not a queen.

"Yeah, yeah, it was bound to happen."

You nudge him playfully, "Good try, feathers."

He nods, feigning annoyance as he picks up the cards. He winks at Castiel, a gesture of thanks as he reorganizes his hand. The archangel's frame visibly relaxes when you smile up at him and toss down a king.

He shifts the queen to the back of his hand as a small smile spread across his lips. He might've just cost himself the game, but it's a price he's willing to pay to keep the warm smile playing at the corner of your lips for the rest of the game.

At least until he wants to prove you wrong again.

\--------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!  
> I hope you enjoyed the fic! It's finals week, so I quite literally couldn't come up with a plot.  
> As always, please leave a kudo/comment and let me know your thoughts!  
> ~ Phantom


End file.
